


Reminders

by winterda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker has tattoos, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sibling Bonding, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterda/pseuds/winterda
Summary: Morgan is curious about Peter's tattoos.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a video talking about tattoos and the meanings people have behind some of them, so I thought what the heck. I don't think Peter would actually get tattoos because if something happened his secret identity could be compromised too easily, but it's an AU. I also wrote this pretty quickly, so do please excuse the typos.

“Peter?”

“Yeah, Momo.”

“Why do you have stuff written on your skin?”

Peter blinked down at his little sister as she kicked the lake water below just below her feet. A hot summer sun shines down on them, drying them off from the long afternoon of swimming and splashing in the water. Morgan's cheeks and shoulders are red, the tell-tale sign of a sunburn and new freckles, but she shows no concern over it. Pepper wasn't going to be happy, though, but she might go easy on him if Peter's back is half as burned as he's afraid it's going to be. That sunscreen wasn't nearly as waterproof as it promised to be.

Not that Morgan cared about any of that. 

She tilted her head and watched him with familiar curious eyes as she waited for her answer. He could distract her. It was easy to do that with a seven-year-old. Just pick her up and throw them both back into the lake. She'd scream and laugh and so would he and all thoughts of his tattoos would be forgotten. But he wasn't going to do that because he wanted to share with her what they meant. 

“Well,” he said as he turned more to face her, “I got someone to put them there because I wanted to remember some really important people.”

“You let someone draw on you so you wouldn't forget?” she asked. “But you're like the smartest person in the world! You wouldn't forget someone.”

Peter smiled. “Not like that, Momo. I got them so that when I look at them, I think about the people they represent.”

A tiny frown pulled at her lips, and Peter could tell she didn't quiet understand. 

“Like this one here.” He leaned over a bit so she could get a better look at the band around his arm. “Do you know what this is?”

Morgan squinted a bit at it as she considered her answer. “It looks like a jumpy line.”

“It kind of is,” Peter said. “It's a sound wave. See where there's a bunch of lines close together and then it kind of small then big again? That means someone is talking.”

“Really?” she asked. “Who?”

“My parents,” Peter said. “It's a recording of their voices put together.”

Morgan's eyes widened as she reached up and ran her fingers along the line as if she thought she could hear it if through touch. 

“What are they saying?” she asked.

His parents' smiles from an old wedding video flashed before his eyes. He could see his mom in a wedding dress with puff sleeves and his dad in a black tux and red tie as they laughed and danced to early nineties music. They had been so happy in that old home movie that May had saved for Peter. She cried when they watched it. Peter cried when he heard their voices and finally remembered what they sounded like. He knew then the exact phrase he needed from it embedded on his skin the moment he heard them say it.

“I love you,” he said with a sad smile. 

“Wow,” Morgan said and then pointed at the one on his chest. “What about that one?”

The compass was large and place to just the left of his heart. MJ had designed it for him with lots of detailed work around the center to give it a more pocket watch look to it. There were small things included it as well, things that wouldn't be noticed if you weren't looking very closely at it, that told whole stories of their own. The person it was mainly meant for, however, could clearly be seen if you knew.

“This is for my Uncle Ben,” Peter said. “See how north is the only direction marked? That's because he was always there to guide me.”

He didn't mention that the placement of the tattoo had it's own significance with Ben. Maybe someday when she was older he'd explain why he chose that spot on his chest, but for now it was enough that she knew who it was for. 

And maybe someday she would notice that if you squinted at it that it kind of looked like arc reactor. It was one of the little details that MJ had put in that Peter hadn't even known he wanted until he saw what she'd done. She was amazing like that. 

For now, Morgan was satisfied with it and moved onto his last of his tattoos.

“And that one?” she asked as she pointed to his other arm. “It's just a bunch of words.”

“Well, this one,” he said and brought his right arm closer for her to look at it, “is for your dad.”

Morgan's mouth fell open a bit as she blinked up at him with owlish eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. 

She traced the words with her fingers. “'You're alright.' Why does it say that?”

_Because it's one of the last things Mr. Stark ever said to me_ , Peter thought, but that was another secret for another time. 

Instead, he pulled her closer to him and said, “Because sometimes...sometimes I just really need to hear him say that to me, you know.”

Morgan became still for a moment before leaning more into him in a sort of hug. “Yeah.”

They sat there for awhile like that: Morgan tucked against his side as she continued to trace the letters gently with his nails. The lake lapped softly against Peter's longer legs as the bird's chirped happily around them. It was peaceful and quiet, and Peter could understand why Mr. Stark and Pepper had chosen to stay out here away from the hustle of New York City. It was a nice place to get away from it all and just enjoy being with those you loved.

And thinking of those you missed.

“Peter.”

“Yeah, Momo.”

“Are you going to get something written on your skin to remind you of me?”

Leaning over, Peter pressed his lips into her dark hair. It was still damp and slightly warm from the sun and smelled of lake water, but he kept them there to soak her up. 

“Not as long as you stay right here next to me, Mo.”


End file.
